


Rooming Gamers to more

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Series: Erejean week 2020 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: Jean and Eren have been living together for six months, Jean feels as if he is ready to move on to the next level however.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Series: Erejean week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683376
Kudos: 27





	Rooming Gamers to more

**Author's Note:**

> Erejean week day six, please do enjoy I put a lot of love into this.

Jean groaned as he worked on the set up for the day’s charity stream. He and Eren had decided to move in with each other six months prior. They met online through a game of golf with friends and fellow youtuber Marco Bodt. They hit it off initially as rivals and organized a bunch of one v one matches online in things like Halo and Call of Duty for their fans to watch, then they started collaborating and the next thing either of them new they where moving in together and forming an official team. Though both did their own individual videos as well. However, things like this where always a collaboration now, it got more people and more money donated to the charity that way.

Jean chuckled and patted the top of Eren’s dog Titan’s head. “Hey boy, I guess you know what is up huh?” Jean asked as he played somewhat with his pocket. It had been his and Eren’s little secret with only Titan and a few friend’s knew, he and Eren where indeed dating. If they reached their goal tonight for the domestic abuse hotline he would ask Eren to marry him right then and there on live stream. They had discussed it before, but the proposal was hopefully going to be a total surprise. “Shh, don’t tell Eren.” He moved a hand to his lips in a shushing manner and then let the dog dart off to tackle Eren when he came in the door from a quick battery run. They where not having their batteries die this time.

He snickered hearing Eren bust out laughing and beg the dog to stop licking him after tackling him and getting him where he wanted him. Jean did debate saving Eren from Titan, but decided against it. He had stuff to set up still, and he wasn’t going to lie, it was kind of hilarious seeing Eren reduced to a laughing mess by a giant animal.

Eren must have managed to escape and wipe his face off because he was suddenly behind Jean with a playful irritated look on his face.

“Thanks a lot, you are an amazing roommate.” He said somewhat teasingly and somewhat sarcastically. “In all seriousness you are lucky I was able to escape him, we don’t have time for me to get a shower before we are set to start. I got the pie for one of us ready in the kitchen, you have the games and the trivia game at the halfway point picked out right?”

Jean nodded. “Of course, I am not incompetent Eren.” He teased.

“Awesome, let’s get this show on the road.” Eren fist pumped and they both sat down to do their respective intros. They had decided to try a few dual player five nights at freddy’s multiplayer fan games to try and do some unity stuff, at one point they even hooked up the wii and did Wii Party’s couples test, they got an “F” rate and laughed about it. Like that knew anything about them anyways.

Then it was onto some sports trivia with Armin as the host.

Everything went so fast and it came down to a tie breaker round, one final question.

“Alright you two, and here is our tie breaking question, when did Muhammad Ali win his first world championship? The time limit is thirty seconds, on your mark, get set, go!”

Eren clicked his buzzer button first. Jean should have seen that coming, Eren was a combat sports expert and fanatic, even having done wrestling in high school and martial arts throughout his life to stay fit.

“Muhammad Ali won his first world championship on February 25th, 1964.” Eren confidently told the world, as Armin did his fact check thing and looked up floored.

  
“That is correct Eren, that is when he won it. You won the trivia off.” It was only then Armin realized Eren had only disapeared and laughed while staying on over skype. He had to see this first hand. the pie to Jean’s face that was coming so quickly.

Jean only had a few moments really with how fast he knew Eren would be. He took a deep breath and braced himself for the impact of being pied right to the face after Eren was done and came back.

Eren was of course back in a flash, the pie went in his face within two seconds of Eren coming up to him and there was some mechanical laughter from Eren whil Armin laughed, contributed three hundred dollars to the charity stream and left as Eren and Jean cleaned up.

They now moved onto one v one games in a few online shooters before it was finally time to look and see what the grand total was. $2,5000 dollars and Eren jumped for joy.

“We did it guys! We exceeded the goal! And with that, it is time to say good bye for no-”

“No it’s not, not yet.” Jean turned Eren towards him with a smile. He then looked to the camera real quick. “Okay, so you guys are all up to date, Eren and I have been dating since I moved in with him....and I have probably the most important question of my life to ask him.” He then ran a hand through his hair and gave a somewhat nervous smile.

“Eren, my whole world changed the day I met you. And for the better. Everyday has been something new and exciting. I actually look forward to waking up and seeing what shinanigans you have gotten yourself into, and I want that to continue for ever.” Now Jean started sinking to one knee. “What I am trying to say is, Eren Yeager, would you do me the honor of allowing me to marry the most interesting man I have ever met, you?” Jean now waited somewhat nervously, for what was probably a few seconds, but felt like an eternity.

“Yes Jean, I will marry you.” Eren said tears rolling down his cheeks as Jean slipped the ring over his finger and slowly stood up kissing Eren and gently swaying with him as the live stream ended.

This was them now, and forever.


End file.
